


Ficvember Prompt 02 - Time Travel

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drama, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on the ficvember prompt from the r/Lucifer discord.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Original Charlotte Richards
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember Prompt 02 - Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes but I am not sorry for the feels

Ficvember Prompt 02 – Time Travel 

Dan awoke to the sweet scent of coffee, he dragged himself out of bed as he headed towards that delious smell that danced through the air. 

As he approached the kitchen, he picked up on the scent of freshly made waffles. The smell of burnt batter overwhelmed him as he finally made his way over to the countertop right beside the stove.

He looked down to see the used waffle maker, batter laid splattered all over the counter like a messy crime scene, some of it dripped onto the floor. 

A freshly made stack of waffles sat right beside the waffle maker, with syrup drizzled ontop in the shape of a smiley face. A piece was missing from it, leaving that little smiley face without an eye. 

Dan cleaned the kitchen, he wiped down the “crime scene” of splattered batter and poured himself a fresh cup of coffee that laid out for him on the countertop over by the toaster. 

A figure appeared behind him, wrapping their arms around Dan's shoulders.

“Good morning handsome,” the voice whispered into his ear, as the hands massaged Dan's shoulders. Dan turned around to see Charlotte wearing one of his shirts that drapped down to her hips. 

Charlotte had a case of bedhead, she glowed in the sunlight with small sun freckles along her cheeks. Charlotte pulled Dan into her arms as the two embraced, she kissed him lightly on the lips. 

“Good morning to you to, darling” Dan said, Charlotte smiled as she still held onto him, Dan's hands now touching her waist.

“I made breakfast, I hope you like half-eaten waffles,” Charlotte joked as she let go of Dan to hand him his breakfast from the countertop. 

Dan smiled as he took the plate, the two headed over to the kitchen table. Charlotte had her breakfast set out on the table already, including her “C” mug. 

Dan dug into his breakfast, taking in sips of his coffee inbetween bites. Charlotte gazed at him from the otherside of the table, she took sips from her “C” coffee mug.

“It's hmm del-ishmmous” Dan said with a mouthful of food, bits of syrup stuck to his face. Charlotte   
laughed as he dribbled a bit onto his plate.

Charlotte sauntered over to Dan, taking his napkin and wiping the syrup form his face. 

“I'm glad you like it, there's plenty more if you're up for seconds” she flirted, Dan smiled as he finally finished off his meal and cleaned off his mouth. 

“Compliments to the chef,” Dan flirted back, the two lightly kissed each other again, Charlotte moved closer to Dan as she sat down in his lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Hmm I'd love to continue this but I should be getting back to work,” Charlotte said, as she stood back up, Dan wasn't too fond of that little tease, but he wasn't going to fight about work with Charlotte. He had his odds stacked against him in that regard. 

“We can still continue this later, right?” Charlotte said, with a flirty little wink as she cleaned up her spot at the table, putting her dishes in the diswasher. 

“Of course,” Dan said, he said as he cleaned up as well, joining her in the kitchen. Charlotte gave him one last kiss as she went off to go get dressed. Dan watched her go, as he too got ready for the day. 

Charlotte came out again, in a white shirt and jeans, this struck as a tad unusal to Dan although that didn't seem to phase Charlotte. She headed for the door, Dan went over and opened it for her.

“Leave some leftovers for me when I get home, okay Dan” she said, Dan kissed her on the cheek. 

“No promises,” Dan joked, just then a shot went off, the sound richoted into the room. Dan watched as Charlotte grasped her chest, feeling the spot of her stomach as she started to bleed out. Her legs caved in as she dropped to the ground, Dan rushed over to hold onto her.

He held her in his arms, Charlotte looked up to him with tears in her eyes. Dan started to tear up, as he watched the light fade from her eyes, he held onto her tighter as Charlotte's body became completely limp. 

Dan looked up to see another person walk into the room holding a gun, the face of the person blurred out, he could make out two different faces. At one moment, it flashed to Lucifer's face, the next it changed over to Pierce's.

Dan refused to let go of Charlotte, he held onto her as he shut his eyes. 

Dan awoke once more to the sweet scent of coffee, as the day began anew.


End file.
